


Vitamin G

by scrivensabre



Category: City Hunter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Na-Na wants Yoon-Sung to eat his veggies, Yoon-Sung just wants to make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrivensabre/pseuds/scrivensabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wouldn't stop trying to make him eat carrots, and he wouldn't stop teasing her about Vitamin G. A day in the life of Lee Yoon-sung and Kim Na-na.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitamin G

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with City Hunter. I think there should be more City Hunter fanfiction, a City Hunter Season 2, that Lee Min-ho and Park Min-young should be a happy couple for the rest of eternity ... Alas, I am but a humble fan, and all I can do is provide more fodder for our imagination. :) I don't own City Hunter or any affiliated, er, stuff.

There was the sound of the door opening and closing, and with it came two voices bickering.

"I told you not to get the carrots! Why do you insist on cooking food that I won't eat?"

"Yoon-sung-ah, you can't just eat meat all the time! You'll get sick if you don't get all your vitamins –"

"ABCDEFG, yes, I know –"

"Don't make fun of me!"

"Who says I'm making fun of you? You said it first!"

"That's not the point!"

Na-na and Yoon-sung were glaring at each other, the forgotten carrots having been dropped to the floor. Arguments were not uncommon in their household, but each one, no matter how asinine or pointless, was carried out with the passion and fieriness of the last. This passion, however, did not stem from anger – but from rather more affectionate roots, which was evident in the way both were trying their utmost not to smirk at the other.

"Then what is the point?"

"That – that you never listen to anything I say."

"I listen to you all the time. I listened very well last night …"

Na-na blushed furiously at his words and stomped her way to the kitchen, leaving Yoon-sung shaking with laughter in the hallway.

"Ai, Kim Na-na …" he chuckled to himself. He picked up the grocery bags he had dropped earlier and took them to the kitchen, where Na-na was packing the newly-bought meat away.

"Here, your carrots," he said, dumping the bag containing the carrots on the counter. There was no response from Na-na except that she turned sharply away from him in obvious petulance. In one of his rare mischievous moods that only Na-na seemed to be able to bring out of him, he stepped directly behind her, noting with delight when she, sensing his presence, froze for an instant. He leaned down to speak into her shoulder.

"Are you mad?"

There was no response. He moved his lips to her neck, and was rewarded by an almost imperceptible shiver.

"I asked you a question. Are you mad at me?"

She said nothing, but her breathing became a little heavier, perhaps. He continued up onto her jawline, and he knew he felt her turn slightly towards him.

"I said, are you mad –"

"Yes, I'm mad at you!" she yelled out, suddenly turning her face into his. They stared at each other for a moment, jolted by the sudden increase in their proximity. Then, in a movement just as sudden, Yoon-sung moved his lips to hers in a kiss, reaching out to touch her face with one hand and entangle the other in her hair.

She stood, stubbornly unresponsive for the space of three seconds, before she, too, put her arms around him and kissed him back. Five minutes later the bedroom door had been shut tight.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, the couple sat in the front room of their little apartment, eating dinner and watching television. Na-na looked with distaste upon Yoon-sung's plate.

"You're not eating the carrots."

He looked up at her with a grimace.

"Are you still on about this? I told you I don't like carrots!"

Na-na looked disgruntled for a moment, but Yoon-sung eyed her warily when that expression changed to one of thoughtfulness. A mischievous gleam entered her eye. Yoon-sung was immediately suspicious.

"What is it? What are you thinking?"

"What if I feed you?"

He had not been expecting that.

"What?"

"I said, what if I feed you? He never listens to anything I say …"

He considered her slightly pouting face for a second, and realised, for what seemed the millionth time, that she really could get him to do anything if she pestered or pouted at him for long enough.

"Oh, fine! Whatever. Just – fine!"

She tilted her head to the side and grinned at him, looking ridiculously adorable in her triumph. She picked up a piece of carrot with her chopsticks and "flew" them into Yoon-sung's begrudgingly open mouth, adding commentary in baby-talk.

"And here comes the aeroplane! Whoosh!" And with it, dramatic expressions, cartoonish sound effects, irrepressible giggling, the works.

Yoon-sung re-evaluated the situation. He glanced at the ring on the hand feeding him the despised vegetable, then at the owner of that hand – dressed in his shirt and sweatpants – and thought that maybe, there was something to be said about Vitamin G after all.


End file.
